


Unicorn Snuggles

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan is usually self sufficient, refusing most offers of help. That was the one thing Virgil liked about his husband getting sick, he allowed himself to be taken care of. Provided it included lots of snuggles and cuddles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Unicorn Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Top of head kisses.

Logan curled up in bed, shivers wracking his frame. Virgil had sympathy in his eyes as he set the tray of food and medicine down on the side table. Kissing him on the top of his head, he pulled the sheets down enough to see his face. “Hey, stargazer. You’ll feel better if you take your meds.”

Logan nodded, trying to sit up. Virgil put another pillow behind him to help and made sure he was comfortable before leaving to get another blanket. Logan looked up, whining a bit. “Virgil, come back!”

Virgil chuckled, turning around to walk out backwards. “I’ll be back in a minute. I’m getting you another blanket, okay?”

Logan nodded. “Okay.”

Virgil nodded and left, grabbing a blanket and Logan’s favorite movie from the hall closet and living room respectively. He loved it when his husband got sick because it meant he actually let himself be taken care of. On the other hand, he usually became sick because he didn’t take care of himself and ran himself into the ground. Virgil shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you?” He muttered under his breath.

He got back to find that Logan had finished most of the soup and had taken his meds with the glass of water. Virgil smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead to check his temperature as he spread the blanket out. He pulled the hood of the unicorn onesie up before moving to put the movie in.

Logan cheered as he saw the opening sequence. “Clue!”

Virgil laughed. “Yeah, I thought you could use the pick me up.” He played the movie and took care of the dishes while the opening credits rolled. 

When he got back, Logan smiled at him. “Come watch with me?”

Virgil smiled back. “I have nothing else to do today but watch this with you, my love.”

They snuggled up under the blankets, Logan pressed into the crook of Virgil’s arm and curled around him, one arm lazily tossed over Virgil’s stomach and his hand held by Virgil’s. Virgil gave him another kiss on the top of his head as they situated themselves and settled to watch the movie. Virgil loved his husband, but he loved him even more when Logan was happy and content.


End file.
